Real Fake Prince
by Chrysanthia-Sunshine
Summary: One is a prince and the other is a merchant. Identical face but different personality. What happened when the two were switched? Once again, poor Taniyama Mai must decided which one of the guy whom she truly falling for. AU. Full summary inside. R


So I post a new story when I haven't even finish the others. again. I'm really sorry, okay? I just need to get this out of my head. I promise you all that I will update the other story soon. Just name the one you want to be updated first. I'll try to get it done as soon as possible.

Anyway, the title of this story was actually based on a manhua (Chinese manga) entitled Real Fake Princess by Yi Huan. I don't own that, so don't sue me. I assure you the story is completely different though.

Please tell me whether you want me to continue this or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters.

* * *

**Real Fake Prince**

Summary : AU. Illia was a very prosperous kingdom, led by the Davis royal family. Eugene Davis was the only heir of the throne. He was engaged to the beautiful Princess of Nippon and his childhood best friend, Taniyama Mai. What happened when the handsome crown prince got into accident and an amnesiac Kazuya was brought back to the kingdom in his place? Will love blossom between the princess and the fake prince?

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Prince, The Princess and The Merchant

(Partitia City, Capital of The Kingdom of Illia)

Winter just passed, but the chilly weather still lingering in Illia. Most of the snow has melted away and the frozen land started to live again. Birds came out from their warm nests and started chirping to welcome the sunshine. In the huge palace of Illia, a handsome young man was peacefully asleep when the cheerful voice of a woman woke him up from his dream.

"Wakey wakey, Prince! It's the first day of spring and yet you still in your bed? What a shame!" the woman stated as she rudely shook the so called prince.

The young man groaned and lazily opened his eyes.

"Madoka, it's the first day of spring, not even all the snow has melted away yet. And it's only nine in the morning, for God's sake! Go away, I need my beauty sleep," he said as he snuggled back into his warm blanket.

"What beauty sleep? If you get any more handsome than now, I bet the mirrors would break every time you look at your reflection," the voice of a girl could be heard from the side of his bed.

The prince immediately sat up on his bed and looked at his fiancée with a red face.

"Good morning, Mai. I thought you wouldn't come until midday," he mumbled abashedly.

Mai just laughed and threw a pillow toward him.

"I can't visit my own best friend whenever I want now? Wake up sleepy head, I thought I told you the change of plan last week," she pretended to get mad and pouted at him.

Gene smiled brightly at her and gently patted her head.

"It's fiancée, not just best friend. Have you forgot about our bizarre engagement party last year? Old age must be finally catching up to you," he said teasingly.

"Hey! I just turn seventeen last week!" she complained and jokingly hit his shoulder.

Gene laughed again. He pulled her down to his bed and started tickling her, causing the younger girl to laughed and thrashed around like crazy.

"You two, stop flirting so early in the morning. Have you forgot about my presence?" Madoka teased the couple who immediately stopped and turned back at her embarrassedly.

"We're not flirting!" Mai whined at her with a red face.

"Well, even if you're not, he obviously did," the older woman pointed toward the prince who has turned as red as his fiancée.

"Ah well, I think I better go to see Luella now. She said she have something to talk about. And you! hurry up and get dressed. I want to get to the lake before lunch. See you later Madoka!" she excused herself and left the room.

"It seems that you haven't made much progress, huh? It's been a year," Madoka referred to the young man.

"What else can I do? She still sees me as her best friend. I even confessed to her on her birthday last week like you suggested, and do you know what she said? She said, 'Of course I love you too, Gene! We're best friends!'. God, I swear the girl had mental issue," Gene groaned as he buried his face into his blanket in frustration.

Madoka patted his back sympathetically.

"Be patient, you know how naïve she is. She still cannot tell the difference between familial love and love between man and woman. She thought of you as a brother, a best friend rather than a man. She needs more time until she realize that you've fallen in love with her, not as a friend but as a woman," she advised him.

"You think I don't know that? I practically live with her for the past ten years. I'm the one who know her best. I have this ugly feeling that she will never love me the way I do," he admitted bitterly.

"Are you going to give up on her?" she asked him.

Gene got up from his bed and walked toward the huge bathroom connected to his room. He stopped for a moment and said,

"If she found someone better than me, I might. Otherwise, never."

* * *

(Umikaze Port, Nippon)

"Oi, Kazuya! Slow down, will you? I'm carrying a heavy package here, dude!" Yasuhara Osamu called out to his friend who ignored him and keep walking toward their ship.

"Brother said that the ship will sail at seven. I don't want to be left behind because of you being slow," he stated matter of factly.

"Meanie," Yasu pouted and tried his best to keep up with his cold childhood friend.

They finally reached the ship and got on board. Yasu immediately gave the 'heavy package' to the ship crew (which actually only contained some sort of silk cloth), and followed Kazuya to his brother's office.

"Good morning, Brother," Kazuya greeted his adopted brother with respect.

"Good morning, Koujo-san!" Yasu greeted the older man cheerfully.

"Morning. Are you ready for the journey? Do you have all your things with you?" Lin Koujo asked them both.

Lin Koujo was a son of a Chinese merchant who resided in Nippon. His father, Lin Ji Lun, was a great merchant who has travelled around the world in his younger days. He met the beautiful Shi Xia Jia on his travel back to China, get married, and have Koujo after ten years of marriage. They still continue their travel around the world until Xia Jia has been killed in an ambush by some bandits when Koujo was merely seven. Lin Ji Lun mourned for his wife; he almost committed suicide if not for his only son whom he loved so much. He finally decided to settle down in Nitta Town, a small town near Umikaze Port in Nippon. One day, when the ten years old Lin Koujo was strolling at the beach, he heard some noise from a wooden box at the shore. Being curious like a child he was, he approached the box and opened it. He was really shocked to find a baby, not older than a year or so, was crying out loud from inside. He took the baby home and brought him to his father, telling him that he wanted to keep the baby. Lin Ji Lun was really astounded by his demand. He tried to persuade the boy, telling him that the parents might looking for the baby, but Koujo insisted that he wanted the baby to stay. He said that his mother sent the baby to him. Lin Ji Lun was once again astounded by his son's words, and finally gave in to his stubborn son. And from that time, one Lin Kazuya was born.

"Koujo-san, where are we heading to?" Yasu asked him.

Koujo was startled by his voice. He didn't realize that Kazuya and Yasu were still in the same room, because he was too deep in his own thought.

"Ah. We're heading to Illia. Father told me to go see an old friend of him while we do some business there," he informed them.

"I assume that we will stay there for quite some time then. Whom are we visiting?" Kazuya asked.

"An Australian priest, apparently. His name is Jeremiah Brown. Father said that he helped him a lot back then when he's still travelling around the world. I have a suspicion that he's the one whom helped him with the marriage ceremony with mother," he explained.

"I see. I will be in my room if you need me then," Kazuya excused himself and exited the office with Yasu followed behind.

"Ne, Kazuya. This will be an exciting journey! Maybe you'll meet a pretty girl and finally hook up. That Hara girl really started to get on my nerve," Yasu said jokingly.

"If you don't stop with your unnecessary babbling, I will have to force you to sleep on the deck tonight," he answered coldly.

"Meanie!" Yasu shouted at him as he strode toward his room, leaving his babbling idiot of a friend behind.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me whether you want me continue or not.

and just FYI, Lin and Madoka were 27 in this story. Naru, Gene, and Yasu were 18, and Mai was 17. The others will also show up as the story goes by. And Naru is not Shibuya Kazuya, he is Lin Kazuya since he's adopted into the Lin family.

Do tell me if you found anything confusing.

Please review! XD XD


End file.
